<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[翻譯]喜鵲與王冠 by Ratouin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740827">[翻譯]喜鵲與王冠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin'>Ratouin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>搞英不嫌事多 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, inspired by The Passion by Jeanette Winterson, probably ooc Italy, they're in Venice, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我第一個犯下的錯誤是看到他在月光下的肌膚，第二個錯誤是察覺到他的顫抖，我不知道像他那樣的男人會顫抖，他總是在和生命較量步伐的快慢，好像這樣就能把生命遠遠拋在身後。然而現在他卻在我的城市裡，全身發冷的吹著海風，就這樣迷失了整整一個晚上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/North Italy (Hetalia), 天使組</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>搞英不嫌事多 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[翻譯]喜鵲與王冠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664699">Veni etiam</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/storylinecontinuum/pseuds/storylinecontinuum">storylinecontinuum</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原標題是拉丁文，英文意思為return back，詢問作者，用 Veni etiam  是要取Venice的諧音，想來英文和中文都好像無法做到，就用這篇象徵性的寓意當標題了。</p><p>作者是保加利亞人，這是我第一次翻斯拉夫語系為母語的作者的英文作品（好饒口），不得不說很新鮮，也有點痛苦，還特地去tumblr找人嗑瓜子，總而言之，我覺得原文比我翻的中文美上好幾倍，如果英文夠好的讀者還是建議看原文～</p><p> </p><p>我真的好喜歡這篇的費里，雖然和本家呈現的畫風挺不同的，但真的很戳人，以及他眼中的亞瑟也是不太一樣的面貌，這篇來回看了好多次，還摘抄了英文句子，好喜歡作者的文風。</p><p>PS.最近lofter登不上去，先發在這裡啦。</p><p>標注一下，作者是閱讀了珍妮特溫特森的激情後有了靈感，這也是為什麼他把英和北伊的場景設在威尼斯。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我的城市陽光明媚，而他看起來卻蒼白的令人厭惡。</p><p>但我確實喜歡他待在威尼斯的樣子，他變得不安、神經質，對於水波的蕩漾和波浪的來去感到困惑，好幾次我都必須親自迎接他以確保對方沒有迷失方向，然而安下心後他就開始嘟囔，他總把時間花在抱怨和批評上，我思考著他什麼時候才會了解到自己因此失去了多少珍貴的東西。</p><p>他說他未曾見過如此幽閉靜謐的水域，顯然我們義大利的平底船過於狹小，無法乘載他過於膨脹的自我。</p><p>______</p><p>有天，我告訴他：你在意的只有戰爭和商船。他腳步陡然一躍，眼裡的憤怒如地獄之火落在我身上。</p><p> </p><p>那天我瞭解到他不喜歡任何套用在自己身上的假設。</p><p>______</p><p>我不懂刺繡，那是個色彩有限、速度極慢的手工技術，他對圖形的描繪又是如此的陳舊考究，那是有錢人的嗜好，那不是藝術。</p><p> </p><p>______</p><p>我第一個犯下的錯誤是看到他在月光下的肌膚，第二個錯誤是察覺到他的顫抖，我不知道像他那樣的男人會顫抖，他總是在和生命較量步伐的快慢，好像這樣就能把生命遠遠拋在身後。然而現在他卻在我的城市裡，全身發冷的吹著海風，就這樣迷失了整整一個晚上。</p><p>那時他要求我帶他回家，乞求在他的綠眼睛一閃而逝。</p><p>______</p><p>羅馬是我兄長的心臟，威尼斯才是我真正的歸屬地，而他和哥哥的友誼弔詭的令人不解，他們都沈迷於用殘酷的字眼去迴避世界，總是表現得好像自己是他人的眼中釘，好像他們的存在比生命本身還來的偉大，好像他們已經看穿了命運，知道等在盡頭的除了悲劇再無其他，這樣的生活態度讓我感到噁心。</p><p>______</p><p>直到有一天他在威尼斯找到了我的心。</p><p>驚訝的情緒使他變得與眾不同，一瞬間他察覺到了這世界的美好，圍繞著他的陰霾不再污染視野，一直以來他的反應都是這樣嗎？好像初次見識到新世界的那樣誇張？</p><p>他的嘆息天真純粹地像毒藥，輕而易舉的傾注血管，我毫無反抗之力，只能沈溺其中。</p><p>______</p><p>他不會知道自己所驚嘆的美麗十分輕易的給予了等價的愛意，但我發誓寧可死亡也不願意告白自己的情緒。</p><p>______</p><p>我的軀體是為了愉悅和美好的事物而打造的，我厭惡戰爭，只是因為它從未像引誘別的國家們一樣使我激動，我無法對它感到興奮，因此我對侵略他國、發動戰爭的號召異常冷漠，這讓我逐漸落後於同伴們。</p><p> </p><p>我無法找到不畏懼戰爭的理由。</p><p>然而戰爭讓他如此享受，戰爭是這樣澆灌他日益茁壯的軀殼，每每想到此就讓我想抓住他，將他按進威尼斯的水線下，我想他可能依舊會那樣大笑，縱使就此溺死也充滿惡意。</p><p>______</p><p>你可以預期到軍服與他所產生的共鳴，無論發生什麼，他總是表現得像個軍人，無論時間怎麼消磨、無論是怎樣的服飾，這種特質從未被隱藏過，那些衣料在他身上就像一種羞恥的偽裝，這男人的天性無法撼動。</p><p>我還有厭惡他的另個理由：衣服在他身上簡直是一場災難，參與他所塑造的歷史是一種折磨，要知道那些在他肩頭的皇家披風或許寧願一走了之，我知道他的帝國曾經有多偉大，我對此感到恐懼。</p><p>我不只一次對他感到害怕。</p><p>然而現在我看著他穿著軍裝的樣子，只想把他所在的那艘船徹底擊沈。</p><p>______</p><p>我是如此厭惡他的穿著，只能去假設一絲不掛會讓他更加順眼，畢竟他看起來不可能比現在更糟了，這狀況下我只有去思考那具身驅不被衣料遮蔽的樣子。</p><p>______</p><p>今天我必須與這樣內在的軍人面對面接觸，只要他切換到這個模式，好像就成了主宰一切的神，他的命令、他的要求、他的行為，就算待在我的城市，他也表現的這麼游刃有餘，這讓人無法不心生厭惡。</p><p>我想他就算在月球上也能活得很好。</p><p>他的存在強勢到甚至能改變現實的形狀，他的嗓音裹著蜜，比真正蜂蜜還濃稠，完美的毫無漏洞，無懈可擊。</p><p>他可以用語言擊穿石牆，強迫一切在他面前俯首稱臣，就像那片海洋一樣去效忠這個帝國。</p><p>______</p><p>我厭惡他脊骨完美的曲線，我一向推崇人體的美麗非凡，卻不想他毫不珍惜甚至將之引為武器，他最輝煌的時候依舊如此自私，用盡手段的賺取自身利益，他的成就光亮從未有過分享的時候、也從未意圖使人快樂，他有將事物散播於帝國各個角落的能力，動機卻從未脫離利己主義，他不懂如何分享快樂，對他而言，崇高這件事不該被發揚光大。</p><p>這大概解釋了為什麼他在過去總是不停索取、不停囤積卻從未給予，我幾乎要為他感到悲哀。</p><p>（他曾試圖要把自己珍愛的事物一次性的傾倒而出，卻差點窒息而死）</p><p>______</p><p>我討厭兄長提到了紅色與他的肌膚會完美契合，我討厭自己未作思考就拿起了畫筆。</p><p>紅酒在我的國家一向不會匱乏，就像對待其他精美飾物一般，他沒有抗拒與生俱來的貪婪，看到他很快喝得爛醉讓我感到未曾有過的強大和雀躍，但一切也就此結束，他很快的躺椅的靠墊上並且陷入沈睡。</p><p>我有些可惜無法描繪他的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>西裝遺棄於地，我將法蘭絨毯披在他身上，絲織物落下時他輕微的動了動，卻沒有因此而醒來。我站在一旁繼續揮動畫筆。</p><p>一隻喜鵲試圖捕捉王冠上那細小珠寶的華美，但我知道那對翅膀而言是這麼的沈重、這麼的花俏。</p><p> </p><p>此時一朵雲被風吹散了開，月光就此流洩而下，有東西因此閃爍。</p><p>一雙寶石般的眼睛正看著我。</p><p> </p><p>我曾被教導過不該對危險的東西產生欲求。</p><p>然而他帶出了我最糟糕的一面。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>如果可以的話，也請看到此的讀者給原作者kudo吧&gt;__&lt;</p><p>這畢竟是個很冷的cp......。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>